


Burning Love

by ConsultingWriter



Series: Home Fires [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dragon!Lock, Dragon!Sherlock - Freeform, Fluff, Hamish Watson-Holmes - Freeform, M/M, Parent!lock, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriter/pseuds/ConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day at Baker Street. </p>
<p>
  <i>His mother had always said Valentine’s chocolates could get someone out of anything, it seemed she was right. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late, I had a test the day before and the day of V-Day. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

John eyed Hamish wearily. He wasn’t sure if Sherlock having a nicely bowed vase of arranged flowers was worth his babe’s wrath. As if the boy knew what his Daddy was thinking, he pulled his mouth away from the length of red ribbon he’d been chewing on to hiss. 

The blonde doctor raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you hiss at me, young man.”

Hamish quieted down but continued to look as defiant as a toddler could and John chuckled. 

“How about we trade, hm?” John asked and reached into the brown paper bag that sat on the counter. After a moment of digging, he let out a triumphant ‘ha!’ and retreated from the bag. 

Clutched in his hand was a small heart shaped box with a cartoon dog on the front. He held it out in front of Hamish and smiled when the dragonling immediately snatched it from his outstretched hands. His mother had always said Valentine’s chocolates could get someone out of anything, it seemed she was right. 

With a quick motion, John snatched up the discarded ribbon. He wrapped the bow around the neck of the slender vase and placed it in the center of the table. Now he just had to finish his card and get dinner started before Sherlock got home. 

When he was finished, John set the present aside and turned back to his child, only to laugh at what he saw.  

Hamish had managed to work the lid off of the candy box and had one of the small chocolates spread on the tip of his tail, watching with fascination as the orange-cream filling slowly oozed out of the chocolate shell. 

John crouched down and plucked another small square from the box and held it up to Hamish’s lips, encouraging him to eat it. 

The babe took a bite, chewed for a second before spitting it out and glaring at his Daddy with betrayed eyes. 

The blonde chuckled again and put the half-eaten square of candy back in the box “Yeah, I don’t like them either.” 

With that he stood from his crouch and moved over the bookcase. With a sly grin he pulled out one of the books from the shelf. _Space, The Final Frontier: Science Fiction vs. Science_ the title said; John cracked it open and pulled out the folded loose-leaf sheet that was tucked between the pages. 

John slid the book back into its place and moved to sit at his desk. He unfolded the paper, his neat scrawl filled the page and he took a moment to read over what he’d already written before touching his pen to the page. 

John had managed to finish his letter, tucking it among the flowers, and start dinner by the time Sherlock came wandering back into the flat with a bounce in his step; obviously high off the victory of a finished case. 

Sherlock flounced up to John, coat swirling behind him dramatically, and wrapped his arms around his mate’s hips. He planted a kiss on the older man’s cheek before spinning away to scoop up his drakeling, planting kisses on the babe’s face and chuckling as the boy squealed with delight. 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the flowers on the table. It was a collection of bright colors and different shapes. Amongst the arrangement his eyes were immediately drawn to the Sorbonne lily that was placed strategically in the center. His eyes softened and he trotted over to the vase of flowers; he reached out a slightly shaking hand and gently stroked over the satiny petals with the tips of his fingers.  

John had remembered. He’d once told John that his mother had planted all kinds of different lilies when he was young and the Oriental lilies had always been his favorite; especially the Sorbonnes and the Stargazers. 

The detective placed his son on the floor and moved back to John. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man and rested his forehead where the blonde’s neck and shoulder met. 

“I adore you,” Sherlock whispered into John’s skin, and the blonde smiled. 

“There’s something else in the flowers,” he whispered, the moment too tender to break it with a louder sound than that. 

Sherlock stayed wrapped around John for a few more minutes before dropping his arms and moving back to the flowers. There, tucked in the stems was a cream envelope. Sherlock repressed his instinct to scan and deduce the envelope and instead simply opened it, running a claw over the fold of the envelope. 

He looked up at John, who was still focused on finishing dinner, and then back down the folded paper inside the envelope. 

After a beat the dark haired man licked his lips and pulled the paper out. It was a letter; a twisted mass of nervousness and excitement pooled in his stomach as he settled down into one of the table’s chairs. 

The letter, which started with a simple _Sherlock_ , left him breathless; he lurched out of his seat and stumbled across the kitchen, coming to a stop in front of John’s now turned figure. He dropped to his knees, threw his arms around the doctor’s hips and buried his face in his husband’s jumper clad stomach. A tear had escaped the dam of his lower eyelid and streaked down his face, only to be wiped away by the wool of the blonde’s clothing. 

“You, John Watson,” he whispered when he finally pulled his head back far enough to look into the other man’s face “Are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

John wrapped his own arms around his love’s head and pulled Sherlock’s head back into his stomach. 

Behind them Hamish babbled out his joyful agreement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at NoSwordsForLittleDragons.tumblr.com for questions or comments. I really do ask questions about my fics and like your opinions, so if you've got something to say feel free to drop me a message!


End file.
